ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scholar
__NOEDITSECTION__ category:Jobs de:Gelehrter fr:Érudit ja:学者 =Job Overview= |} | valign="top" width="33%" | =Job Traits= | valign="top" width="33%" | =Group 1 Merits= |} =Stratagems= Displays Grimoire abilities available when using Light Arts or Dark Arts. * The abilities available within Stratagems correspond to the type of Arts the scholar currently has activated. * No abilities will be displayed if neither Light Arts nor Dark Arts has been selected. * Stratagems do not have a recast time. ** However, the use of these abilities is restricted by the number of "charges" available, with each ability consuming one charge per use. ** When using the "/recast" text command, it is necessary to nominate a specific Stratagem to which the scholar currently has access, such as "/recast Celerity". This command will display the amount of time remaining until a new charge is generated, as well as the current number of charges available. * The number of charges available depends on the level of the scholar. ** When set as main job, a scholar has one charge available at level 10, two at level 30, three at level 50, and a maximum of 4 at level 70. ** When set as support job, a scholar has a maximum of two charges available. * Each charge takes 4/n minute(s) to recharge, where n is the number of charges available. So: ** 4 minutes from 10-29 ** 2 minutes from 30-49 ** 1 minute and 20 seconds from 50-69 ** 1 minute from 70+ * When the Stratagems Addendum: White or Addendum: Black are active, the Scholar gains access to additional White Magic or Black Magic spells respectively. * Spells cast that are incompatible with an activated Stratagem will have their normal effect. Active stratagems will remain available for up to one minute or until a spell compatible with them is used; Exceptions are the Addendums, which modify your current arts effect and remain active as long as that Arts effect is active. | valign="top" width="50%" | |} =Spell List= See Scholar Spells and Abilities for where to find spells as well as other information. See Subjob Spell List for additional spells gained by Support Job selection. See Ability Effects for a listing of MP costs, recast and cast times for spells with Light Arts, Dark Arts or neither active. | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| |} ○Gained while under the effects of Addendum: White. ◙Gained while under the effects of Addendum: Black. =Skill Caps= | valign="top" width="50%" | Base Magic Skill Ratings |} | valign="top" width="50%" | Magic Skill Ratings (Dark Arts) |} See Scholar Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. = Artifact Equipment = :To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} =Scholar Guides= *How-To Guide: Scholar *Guide:Mastering Scholar *Scholar/Equipment Guide *Survival of the Wisest Limit Break 5 *Scholar: The Flexible Mage *Scholar Macro Guide *Calculating Magic Damage =Other= *Scholars: Martial Magicians